villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gail Andrews
Gail Andrews is a secondary antagonist in Mostly Harmless, the fifth book in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. Backstory Gail Andrews comes from another universe where the Earth wasn't blown up by Vogons and she comes from the United States of America in the 1980s and was president Hudson's advisor and through her manipulation she became his eventual girlfriend and lover. She did love him but she only cared about herself and her money and beauty. Eventually there was a war with the Middle East and Gail feared for her safety so she convinced Hudson the city of Damascus was hoarding massive nuclear warheads and she decided to protect herself by telling Hudson to blow up Damascus, which happened. Biography Gail Andrews got into astronomy and astrology, perhaps annoyed that the stars were more beautiful than her, and her greed got into confirming astrology as a science rather than a superstition. She wrote a book on the subject, named You and Your Planets. Gail got more fame from this. Also, a tenth planet in the Solar System was discovered and named planet Rupert after an astronomer's pet parrot. Gail gave lectures about how the new planet would impact people's lives in astronomy. She also met Tricia MacMillian, who hadn't left with Zaphod Beeblebrox in this universe. Gail met Tricia several times and eventually met her for drinks at Tricia's hotel and gave her the astrology book. Gail Andrews was eager to push Tricia off the limelight and get herself back in and told her to leave and go back to London whilst Gail relished in fame and money in New York. Gail was also inardverdantly responsible for the destruction of planet Earth; Tricia gave You and Your Planets to the Grebulon race; and the Grebulon Leader used this information from the book to confirm to the Vogon Leader that he could blow up Earth. Although Ford Prefect, Arthur and Tricia were revealed later to have survived and been teleported to the Milliways restaurant, Gail was unable to protect herself and she perished in the destruction of Earth when all her precious skin was melted from her body. Personality Gail was a very lustful, cowardly and influential figure in the USA. She had advised the government into doing very shady things, then desperately lying about it to cover her tracks. She was a very good liar and only cared about herself and her own fame and beauty. It is said she looked good for her age and she had been in an obvious relationship with the President, yet she lied about it so much. She was terrified of exposure, terrified of her loss of fame, terrified of rivals such as Tricia - she was a true coward at heart. Her most villainous act was the bombing of Damascus, for no good reason other than getting fame and remaining in the spotlight as the President's lover. She was not exactly a famous person before this, but this action propelled her into the limelight. Hilariously, she caused her own death - that which she was so cowardly desperate to avoid - when she gave her archnemesis Tricia an astrology book she'd written, which Tricia in turn gave to the alien Grebulons, believing she was helping them regain their memories, when in fact they were using the book and its information to blow up planet Earth, which they sincerely thought was their mission.Category:Female Category:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Villains Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Heretics Category:Game Changer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Murderer Category:Abusers